epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firebrand794/Mitt Wachny vs Fourack Obama ft.ShoopdaAbe (Romney vs Obama parody)
Dat long name, anyway new parody, all the users in this were okay with me doing this so, I did :P. Let's get started. p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } EPIC RAP BATTLES OF USERS! MITT WACHNEY VS FOURACK OBAMA BEGIN! Wach: Not gunna let this battle be directed by facts I'm rich! Unlike you I don't have to fap! We all know what went down in that September promotion, You're a decent moderator with a winning complexion. You're all Ber-rack and no bite, been no change but we're ALL still hoping That you'll shut your mouth, but like Tbone's account they're both open. Your from the nigga city, where you're looking pretty, with you blowhards but come January you'll be left demoted and not mod Raw rhymes, stronger than Macho's lines, when I spit a phrase Elbow dropping you harder than Kim in my ERB days. You see this mod status, I got several asses saved Took you you 7 months to finally settle down and behave You feel that Joey? You're old news, everyone's having doubts, And your rhymes are as weak as this community, that you've done nothing about Call me a vicious Macho Man, cuz Axel's crushing this place I'll go Mr Krabs on your Squiddy Ass, restructure your face! Four: They say Savage was a good man, you must be what's left Need to stop hating on blacks, lettum teach you how to dress You got the Berry crush, and a Walking Dead face, So crushed and white it's like I'm rapping gainst a crab cake! The trolls need a socpuppet and you fit, Got their mouth in your skin, I'll call you rick I'm a head of swag, you're a head of cabbage, Bout to get stuffed, by my chocolate package (lolol) You're a bad mod, with no chance, you can't even touch me I got two more months (TWO MONTHS) til admin, just trust me. I hope you save your best rhymes for the second half Cuz right now, I'm 45 percent through kicking your ass. Wach: WHATEVER. That 45 thing gets you real mad, what? Does it remind you how many break ups you had. Four: Look, I respect your decisions, but it might get crazy, If a chat mod is to afraid to invite her lady. Wach: HA! Don't bring up girls man, Wachoo doing? You got laid by the female verson of Patrick Ewing Four: Well let me be clear, and don't get it twisted We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it. Wach: euuuuugh, you're a stuttering Conductor puppet! Four: Oh yeah? Well you're stupid. Wach: You're stupid! Four: Nuh-uh! Wach: ERRRRRR Four: ERRRR Nighthawk: Caw! Shoop: BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME BY THIS GIANT DARK BIRD THE BEST CHAT MOD SHALL NOT BE THE SHINIEST OF TWO TURDS! (To Four) YOU! I WANNA LIKE YOU! DON'T TALK ABOUT CHANGE, JUST DO IT! I POST WHAT'S ON MY MIND UNTIL A BATTLE GOES THROUGH IT! (Wachow) AND YOU! MACHO BOY! YOU'RE A PANCAKE, YOU'RE FLIP FLOPPITY IT'S A WIKI, NOT A COMPANY, YOU CAN SPREAD LIKE MAD COW DISEASE! I'LL PROBABLY REACH AROUND THE WORLD AND BITCH SMACK YOU AS CHAT MODS OF THE USERS! (Slap) BY THE USERS! (Slap) FOUR THE USERS! (slap) NIGHTHAWK! Night: CAW! (takes Shoop off) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? PROBABLY NO ONE! EPIC (Caw!) RAP BATTLES OF USERS! Who won? Mitt Wachney Fourack Obama ShoopDaAbe Category:Blog posts